The Sterek Chronicles: The Obsession
by TeenWolfDuhWinning
Summary: This story takes place after the ending of The Sterek Chronicles: The Beginning. It continues the ups and downs of Stiles and Derek's relationship and the Wendigo is still loose in Beacon Hills and the pack must work together to stop it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Ready to Start

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for everyone who enjoyed, followed, reviewed, and favorite The Sterek Chronicles: The Beginning. Really love you guys so I decided to continue the storyline with Stiles and Derek and the Wendigo. So here's the second installment. Also started a new chapter system where they're now named after songs. Chapter one is "Ready to Start" by Arcade Fire.

CHAPTER ONE: READY TO START

Stiles and Derek continued to lay down in Derek's bed after their second sexual experience together. They were cuddled together and holding each other tightly in each of their arms. Their bodies were pressed together in perfect form. The heat between the two of them were flooding into each other's systems. It felt absolutely perfect to Stiles.

He couldn't stop from staring at Derek's face. He loved his smile and his stubble and his jaw line and basically every small detail about it. Stiles had started to question things in his mind. He still didn't understand why the Wendigo hadn't attacked him that night outside the hospital. Was he even human? Was he something else? Derek noticed Stiles' obvious shift in mood and began to get worried.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked his boyfriend with a worried tone. "Nothing. Just thinking about things. I still don't understand why the Wendigo didn't try to kill me that night outside Beacon Hills Hospital." Stiles confessed to the older man. Derek once again told him it didn't matter because he was safe with him now.

Stiles wanted to let it go, but his mind told him otherwise. He needed to know why the Wendigo didn't attack him. The only reason was that he wasn't completely human. But then what was he? Stiles stopped thinking about the Wendigo and his humanity as soon as Derek started to kiss and lightly bite down on his neck leaving marks as if claiming him as the Alpha's property.

"You enjoy marking me. Does it mean that I'm being clamed by you or something?" Stiles asked him curiously. Derek licked down on the small mark as if cauterizing the minor wound. "Yes. It lets other wolves know that you are my lover. And I have claimed you as mine." Derek said in a full-effect stern voice. He looked at Stiles and gave him a sweet, loving smile.

"Don't worry. It's just something that'll keep you safe. Most wolves don't dare to go after another one's mate. Especially an Alpha's." Derek assured the ADHD teen. Stiles smiled at the fact that Derek wanted to claim him. "I think it's kind of hot. Being claimed by an Alpha werewolf hottie is pretty awesome." He told him with a shit-eating grin present on his face.

Derek glared over at the teen and let out a small groan of annoyance. Stiles realized he was kidding with him and smiled. "I seriously never would have guessed that you had a sense of humor." He told the older man who took it kind of offensively.

"What does that mean?" Derek questioned his lover. "I mean, you were always so bad brooding mysterious sour wolf, I never got to see your humorous or sensitive sides. It's a nice change to me." Stiles said which caused Derek to calm his nerves down and get butterflies within his stomach.

"I've always loved your personality. It's nice to know that you're starting to appreciate mine as well." Derek said with a shit-eating grin now present on his face. "We were made for each other, Derek." Stiles told him half-jokingly believing it had to be somewhat true since they were like soul mates.

Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him into an intimate embrace and kissed his forehead. Stiles took the opportunity to initiate a kiss and lick down Derek's lips and started to lick down on the top of his torso. Derek let out smalls moans of pleasure and began to quiver his lips.

Stiles continued to lick down his chest and made it down to his well-toned abs. "You are beautiful." Stiles told the man he had fallen in love with. "You're beautiful too." Derek told him before pulling up into another kiss and another make-out session."I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Stiles suggested to his lover. "That sounds like a good idea." Derek confirmed his response. The two soon snuggled up next to each other and began to drift into a connected, deep sleep together.

The next morning Stiles woke up in an empty bed. Derek had already gotten up and dressed and was downstairs making both of them breakfast. Stiles could smell the food and quickly got dressed for the day and walked down the stairs. "Good morning." Derek told the boy entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, babe." Stiles called back to him before walking next to him and asking if he needed help. Derek told him that the food was almost done and to go ahead and sit at the table. He brought them their plates and glasses filled with orange juice. Stiles' mouth watered at the sight of Derek's homemade French toast and bacon. He had already discovered that Derek was a pretty good cook and he loved that.

They had both been great at cooking, and it was nice to trade off to each other at alternate times. Stiles quickly dug into his plate and Derek followed suit and they were finished with breakfast in a matter of minutes. "Well for someone who's not a wolf, you sure eat like one." Derek told the teen he loved sarcastically.

"I'm a growing, young boy. I need to keep up my energy." Stiles joked back. He loved these moments with Derek. The moments where they could just enjoy each other's company and not have any problems or worries in the entire world. But soon Stiles and Derek would have to snap back into reality since the Wendigo was still out there and a new school week was starting the next day. But they were spending the rest of the day together and enjoying the little moments. It became a day Stiles would look back up on and smile. It was absolutely perfect, just like his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2: Call It What You Want

A/N: Thanks for follows and favorites. Love you guys. (I've said it before, and I'll definitely say it again 3). Anyways this chapter is named after the song by Foster the People. Hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER TWO: CALL IT WHAT YOU WANT

It was now Monday morning, and Stiles had last seen Derek about nine hours ago and he was already missing the Alpha werewolf. He missed the sweet touch of his skin, how the Alpha would caress his own skin, and the gentle brushing of their lips when kissing. These thoughts would be the death of him, but if that were the case then he happily welcomed death though he still hoped it wouldn't come for him anytime soon.

He was still flooded with questions about the Wendigo, but at the moment most of his thoughts were about Derek. He wanted to be with the Alpha instead of going back to school for the week, but he knew Derek wouldn't allow him to skip school just to be with him so he would go and get the day over with before returning to the Hale property in the afternoon.

Stiles met his father at the kitchen table for breakfast: a waffle and a small bottle of orange juice, the Stilinski morning special. He quickly finished up his waffle and juice before saying goodbye to his father and heading out the door and to his Jeep. He started his engine and raced to the school's parking lot hoping that somehow driving faster would speed time up for him.

He arrived and got out of his vehicle before closing the door and locking up the Jeep and walking into the school. He walked down the corridors and got to his locker before grabbing his chemistry book and walking over to meet Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny in what had become their usual morning hangout spot.

Allison was still visibly upset about the whole Victoria Wendigo situation so he let her be. Lydia was still pissed that Victoria got away, Scott was still trying to console the grief-stricken Allison, and Jackson and Danny were seemingly emotionless about the entire situation. Stiles felt out of place in the pack which was unusual. He felt happy and that shocked him even. He should be completely concerned with Allison's well-being and Victoria being out there as the Wendigo, but he couldn't help himself of thinking of his happiness with Derek and only Derek.

He was fearing he was becoming co-dependent on the Alpha werewolf, but it wasn't enough to make him stop seeing him. In fact, there was nothing that would make him stop seeing Derek, only death could break them. He just at the moment realized he absolutely loved Derek and everything about him causing him to blush up and let out a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Jackson asked the flustered ADHD teen. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing." Stiles attempted to take the attention of his happiness as he knew his friend was still reeling from the soon-to-be death of her mother. They all knew it would be coming soon, but exactly when was the only question about it.

"It's okay, Stiles. If you're happy because of Derek, you don't have to hide it because of what's going on with my mom. I never hid my happiness with Scott from you, so you shouldn't have to hide your happiness with Derek from me or any of us." Allison told him with a small smile forming on her lips. Stiles was surprised and delighted by the gesture.

"Thanks. And yes, that's why I'm happy. My dad doesn't care that I'm seeing him, everything between us is perfect. I feel like one of the giddily-excited teenage girls in the romantic comedies." Stiles told his friend with a huge smile across his lips. It seemingly broke Lydia out of her pissed off trance from the Wendigo and made her realize there were other things than being angry about something you couldn't personally control.

"Well, that's great for you!" Lydia commented out with a smile before placing her arm in Stiles. It was like she saw him being gay or bisexual as him becoming her new best friend. Though Allison didn't seem to be bothered by it as she secretly felt the same way to be honest. Allison quickly took his other arm without allowing Stiles to argue and the two girls hauled him away towards the chemistry room for their first period.

It didn't seem like it would be a long day anymore. He was happy to be with the pack who were happy to be with him. "I guess when you're gay you do get to pull all the girls." Jackson snorted out. "You sure as hell do my friend." Danny joked back as the three remaining members of the group started their way to their first period joking with each other all along the way.

They didn't notice the new principal, Gerard Argent, watching them and realizing the truth about his daughter-in-law. He was now going to have pull out a plan of action of his own to stop her. The Wendigo was going down, but how would he do it without hurting Allison? The sad part about this in his mind was he didn't actually care too much about that. He just felt the need to hunt down the creature just like Kate had always felt. The darkness of the Argents was continuing through him and he loved every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Starry Eyed

A/N: Thanks for the follows and favorites. You guys are once again amazing. Anyways, had some serious Sterek feels after episode ten. Loved that scene haha thanks Jeff for writing it and Stephen Lunsford. Season two's last few episodes have been amazing! Enough of my smalltime review lol. Here's the new chapter! It's named after the song by Ellie Goulding which was on Teen Wolf in season one.

CHAPTER THREE: STARRY EYED

Two weeks had passed since the Wendigo had escaped the police van and Sheriff Stilinski had learned of everything (werewolves, his son's bisexuality and relationship with Derek, and the Alpha murders), and since Allison had started to slowly lose her grip on reality. Maybe not literally but sometimes Stiles wondered. He felt terrible for the girl knowing her mom would die was one thing, but knowing her mother was a supernatural monster that was also a murderer had to be brought terrible to handle.

He felt as is he got somewhat lucky his mother just died a natural death from cancer instead of something like this. Dying a Wendigo's death would be hard for her to know about. Killing her in human form and burning her body how could you even be exposed to something like that for your mother's death? It made Stiles feel like an evil serial killer or something at the maliciousness it would take to kill Victoria, but he and everyone else including Allison knew it would be for the greater good.

One think had been worrying and puzzling both him and Derek. There had been several recent dead wild animal cases all having a resemblance either to the Wendigo or the werewolves. Stiles knew the hunters were up to something, but was scared and anxious to find out what they were actually doing. Derek was more so angry to find out what was going as anger was his go-to emotion unless he was with or focusing about Stiles.

Stiles brought out the happiness and love hidden deep within the wolf's system. Stiles had shown him the light and wouldn't let him find a way back into the darkness. They had talked several long nights about what they could do about both of their problems, but they could never find a solid solution to make everything okay. It just seemed like killing Victoria would be easy, but it would in a lot of ways make things harder. The hunters would come for Derek, Scott, and Jackson and possibly even after Stiles if they found it his role in her death or even the Sheriff since he had found out about things too.

All of the thoughts caused Stiles' ADHD mind to nearly explode at any minute until Derek pulled him back into the real world with his amazing and uncanny ability to do that. They were now together again outside Derek's now finished newly-renovated home. The outside looked normal again. It was like it had been before the fire and the only things that were unchanged were Laura's bedroom which had survived the flames.

Derek and Stiles had changed almost every other detail to make it more homelike and comfortable for Stiles and the rest of the pack. Derek actually seemed open to the idea of making it feel like a home. In his mind Derek told himself it could be the home for he and Stiles one day in the future. He would love it to be that and had needed to be fixed anyways so it was now or never. He confessed to Stiles he wanted this to be their home together when it was first finished and Stiles felt more love for him at the moment than any other which of course led them to their third time together.

The most passionate yet primal time yet. It was pure ecstasy for the two men and it refueled ever single ounce of love and desire in both of them. The moment had been truly magical and it would never leave either of them as long as the both would live.

Inside the home, the couple were lying in their sleeping attire on Derek's bed. Stiles had practically moved in there much to the Sheriff's dismay of course. He loved seeing his son, but he realized he didn't much with the hectic job hours following the Alpha murders and letting everyone in town know the killer was dead and gone and also that being with Derek made him happy and that's all the man wanted. He trusted Derek and Stiles were being safe in sexual terms and emotional terms as well. They really loved each other and Stiles didn't move out officially either but the Sheriff already knew when he did were he would be going when he turned eighteen. He didn't feel upset by that fact either though. He was proud his son loved someone after his trust issues since his mom's death.

Stiles was proud of himself too. He was also proud of Derek especially since his trust issues were the most severe. He had caused the man to find love again and it was good knowing that. "So what are we going to do tomorrow, it's the weekend and I was thinking maybe we could go on another date like actually in public again." Stiles suggested the thoughts to his moody Alpha boyfriend.

"You're not even really 'out' yet and you want to continue to make dates and plans for us?" Derek questioned the teen's logic. "Yes, and I am out to everyone that matters. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have to go everyone in school or in the town for that matter and scream out I get fucked in the ass by Derek Hale!" Stiles began his rant and finished up his valid statements soon afterwards.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Derek told him. Stiles loved hearing the big bad Alpha werewolf admit Stiles was the correct one of the two. It got him a little turned on by the fact. "So, is that a yes to my date?" He asked his boyfriend. "Yes, and by the way, I would never turn your dates down even if you were in the closet." Derek confessed to the teen he loved.

"You're such a sweet talker you. I swear when you look at me it's like I've been hit by lightning and I get stars in my eyes." Stiles rambled on to the wolf. Derek smiled brightly and quickly planted a kiss on the teen. "I love you too, Stiles." He told him.

Stiles smiled and kissed his lips back. They had now been comfortable in saying how they felt to each other. It was a step forward much like every step in their relationship had been going. Stiles was for once is his life completely and utterly joy filled and happy every day.

They still had to deal with the Wendigo and the hunters and Argents, but he still had Derek and that was enough to make him love every second of every day of his previously miserable existence. It gave him hope for a brighter future. When all of the Wendigo and hunter business was done and he graduated from high school, they would be together forever and always be in paradise with each other.

The two continued to kiss and talk and flirt with each other before they both ended up drifting off into sleep. Melissa McCall was working that night at the Beacon Hills Hospital when she saw a huge wolf and deer hybrid like creature coming towards her. She was then bitten and left for dead but someone sensed her presence and came to save her. A mysterious, beautiful stranger held the injured woman in his arms and soon took her to his car and drove off to some unknown destination. What would happen next would shock everyone and keep them on their toes.

Two new supernaturals were coming to Beacon Hills and one of them wasn't a stranger.


	4. Chapter 4: Turning Tables

A/N: Thanks for the new reviews and alerts. Once again hoping not to sound repetitive I love you readers. Anyways to give you more of a description for the new character I introduced at the end of the last chapter I envision his actor as Andrew Garfield intact with British accent and all since I always wanted Daniel Sharman to use his on the show lol. Anyways, here's chapter four named after the song by Adele.

CHAPTER FOUR: TURNING TABLES

Melissa was taken to a small cabin in the woods outside of Beacon Hills and laid down on a bed with the bite mark she had suffered at the hands of the Wendigo. The stranger continued to make work at trying to heal her wounds. He thought that he could possibly do so with werewolf blood, but then he remembered you had to have the werewolf gene inside your actual bloodstream to do so. He didn't always think straight when it came to disasters and consequences. He heard a voice in the background, "Who is she? That's Scott McCall's mom, isn't it?".

He shook his head to confirm the statement and the woman stepped forward and looked at her wounds. "They aren't too bad, but she could possibly become one of the things of whatever bit her." The woman told the man. "Alyssa, that's not a good thing, it wasn't a wolf, it was something else.""I know exactly what it was, Deaton has filled me in on everything in this godforsaken town. It's a Wendigo that has been ripping apart sickly patients near the hospital. Nathan, she's lucky that you saved her, or she would have been dead by now." Alyssa told him in response, "And you should start getting used to calling me Ms. Morrell for when you start at Beacon Hills High on Monday." She told the young Beta before exiting the room leaving him to continue to tend to the injured lady. She was still unconscious, but he knew how hard it would be to explain when she woke up.

Meanwhile, back at the Argent home, Allison was continuing to hear about her missing mother from Chris and Gerard, and was forced into lying saying she knew nothing about it. The pain with lying to them and keeping what she knew about her mother a secret wasn't going well. She couldn't handle this much pressure she was just a teenager after all.

Gerard continued to keep his knowledge of Victoria's supernatural presence a secret as well continuingly arguing that she had probably just took a breather as the leader of the Argents' hunters and associates due to the Alpha being gone. Chris didn't believe him, but didn't want to put up a fight. Both he and Allison eventually retreated to their rooms and Gerard went up to his room and stared at the dagger lying down on his desk before getting off of his bed and grabbing the dagger with his hands. "Soon we will use you to end one problem and start another." He told himself with a smirk on his face.

At the renovated Hale home, Stiles and Derek were resting once again after a night of debauchery when they were awakening by the ringing of Stiles' cell phone. It was Scott. "Hey, Scott, what's up?" He answered his friend.

"Stiles, have you heard from my mom?" Scott asked him knowing he probably hadn't. Melissa didn't exactly love to talk to Stiles more than she needed to. She loved the boy as her own surrogate son, but he could annoy the living crap out of her in the blink of an eye. "No, I haven't. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Stiles asked back to his friend.

Derek seemed to notice the worry displayed in his voice and the change of mood from the ADHD teen. "No, I haven't heard from her. She has come back from her shift at work like she would normally be home at the moment. What if the Wendigo got her? What if Victoria killed her? Stiles, what am I going to do?".

"Calm down, Scott! We don't know anything yet. Let's just go to the hospital and see if we can find her there. I'll bring Derek so he can help." Stiles tried to calm his friend with his thoughts. "You're right. Fine, but hurry up I'll be there soon. Just have Derek run you there and you'll be there in five minutes tops. Bye." Scott hung up the phone and Stiles explained to Derek what had just occurred in their conversation.

Derek looked worried at the missing woman too. "So let's go." He told his boyfriend with a sound of urgency in his tone. "All right, let's grab your keys." Stiles told him. "No, Scott's right. This is an emergency! It's time to show you the perks of having an Alpha werewolf boyfriend." Derek told him, but before Stiles could say another word Derek whisked him up into a piggyback ride style position and ran off towards the hospital in his werewolf speed.

Stiles screamed out and first, but soon his fear turned into adrenaline and he loved every minute of it. He was cheering on at how fast they were going causing both he and Derek to smile victoriously. They hadn't actually won anything, but they were victorious in new amounts of love for each other. They had grown stronger and stronger by the passing days. They finally arrived at the hospital and Scott was already there, waiting.

"Hey, Scott. I just had the ride of my life and not in the way you'd expect." Stiles greeted his best friend. "I knew what you meant so too much information." Scott called back. "Let's go ask one of the other nurses if she's still here working overtime or something and too busy to answer her phone." He suggested and the other two nodded and followed him inside the made it to her nurse's station and met another nurse their named Pamela. "Hey Scott, long time no see. What's up?" She asked the tanned teen. "Not much, good to see you too, Pam. Is my mom still here?" Scott answered her initial greeting. "No, she left her shift about a half an hour ago. I figured she would be home by now." Pam told him causing Scott's eyes to widen in fear. "Thanks, Pam. I'll come by tomorrow and talk some more." He told her before exiting with Stiles and Derek as she called out goodbyes and see-you-tomorrows."So she is missing." Stiles stated the obvious. "Yes, but how do we know what happened to her?" Scott asked the wind. "Well, we can't unless we find a witness or something. I can break into the security footage cameras and we can find out then what happened. I've been doing it ever since the Wendigo struck out against Stiles." Derek told them. "That could work." Scott simply said as the three went back to the McCall home so that Scott wouldn't be alone in this desperate time of torture. They would go through with Derek's plan tomorrow when Scott went to talk to Pamela about Melissa's absence.

Back at the cabin, Nathan had washed up Melissa's face and bandaged up her wounds and thought she looked better than before. Alyssa had left to go see Dr. Deaton and get her new digs as the school guidance counselor and French teacher. Alyssa Morrell was a multi-tasker. Soon after Nathan had sat down to finally relax after working rigorously with Ms. McCall's wounds for the past eight hours, she woke up. "Ow! God! What the hell happened to me last night?"Nathan looked at her with annoyance in his face. "Who are you?" She asked him with fear present in her tone. "I'm Nathan Fields, I saved your life last night." Nathan told her with a small smile. "What? What happened?" Melissa asked again. "Well, it's a long story." Nathan began knowing that everything was about go south for Melissa McCall's life and for those around her.

A/N: I know Ms. Morrell technically hasn't had a first name revealed on the show, so I chose Alyssa. It does sound close to Melissa I know, but whatever since it's not audio lol. Anyways, please read and review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Sober

00000 = A signal for changing characters and situations just so you now even though I'm sure you would have figured it out anyways.

A/N: Thanks for new reviews and follows. Glad you guys seem to be liking the new format with more storylines following other characters as well as the delicious Sterek lol. Anyways, I'm glad some of you liked Nathan. First original character in any of my stories so it's pretty cool. Anyways here's chapter five named after the song by Pink. Also the updates will become a lot more sporadic soon as classes start back for me in two days so I'll try to post new chapters during those two before updates start to get longer away.

CHAPTER FIVE: SOBER

Melissa listened in shock and confusion at the full story that Nathan was telling her. Her thoughts became filled with wonder and worry. _Did werewolves really exist? What the well was a Wendigo? I could possibly become one of those things! Oh my God, what would happen to Scott if I did? _Her thoughts were then violently interrupted by Nathan's questions.

"Hello! Ms. McCall, are you okay? I know this is a lot to take." Nathan said with a look of disposition on his face. He didn't exactly completely feel sad for the woman, but he didn't feel happy for her either. Any person just living a normal life and finding out about all of the supernatural creatures present in their world would have to be scared, nervous, and somewhat angry all at the same time.

"Yeah I'm okay, but can I have a drink? I definitely can't deal with all of this shit sober." Melissa half-joked and half spoke the truth. Nathan got up and poured her a glass of the wine that was kept in the cabin's small refrigerator. Melissa didn't care to ask or actually even care what type of wine it was. She needed some liquor to deal with the truth.

She wasn't an alcoholic, but Nathan didn't blame her for asking for some wine after hearing everything she did especially the part about possibly becoming a murdering Wendigo after being bitten and not killed by Victoria."Old legends state that a person bitten by a Wendigo who isn't killed same with a werewolf, would turn into a Wendigo themselves." Nathan continued to explain the situation to the middle-aged woman. She didn't look like she disbelieved him, she just seemed shocked about the entire situation. She was convinced he was telling her the truth after she found the bite wounds on her hip like he had informed her of.

"So when I can go to my son and tell him about this?" Melissa asked knowing she didn't exactly need permission as she was a grown adult, but more so as in seeking guidance on how to handle the conversation with her son. "You don't know the truth about him. Of course you wouldn't, I should have known if you didn't know about werewolves, you wouldn't know about Scott." Nathan stated to the air regretting it when he realized non-stop questions would be coming from Melissa until she knew what he was talking about.

"What about Scott? What's the truth about him?" She started. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Melissa, but your son is one of the Beta werewolves I told you about. He is a supernatural creature as well." Nathan told her once again hating the fact he had to inform an innocent person of something that could cause her to die in her real life. He felt saddened that Alyssa couldn't do this herself as she was the one who guided him to Beacon Hills and Dr. Deaton in the first place. She was also the one who guided him with his new werewolf abilities. Nathan was a werewolf too, a Beta just like Scott, so he knew how to speak to Melissa about every Beta question, but he wasn't looking forward to it. The conversation would happen next.

00000

Stiles and Derek continued on back to the Hale property. They arrived and exited Stiles' Jeep and walked into the home. They both had a dejected energy about themselves when they shut and locked the doors behind them. "So where do you think Melissa really is?" Stiles asked Derek hoping that somehow Derek would magically know everything about the location of the missing woman. His wishful thinking wasn't doing either of them a good right, but it was enough to make him feel a little bit better and he would definitely take it for the moment at least."I don't know. It definitely seems probable that Victoria attacked her as the Wendigo, but I don't know why she would disappear." Derek answered him with uncertainty. "I guess it means she's most likely still alive and either left the scene herself which I don't see happening since she was right next to a hospital, or someone took her there for either good or bad purposes." He finished his assessment of the situation.

"So she's been taken by someone? Someone we don't know is an ally or a villain yet." Stiles asked and answered his own question in the same breath. Derek looked a little bit amused in the cuteness of that fact, but kept it to himself as bigger things were going on here.

"Yes, but she's probably not dead. Unless that someone is just a sucker for a corpse." Derek joked. "Wow! My humor skills are really rubbing off on you, Derek Hale." Stiles told him before he walked over to his boyfriend and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I guess it really is." Derek kissed back and the two soon surrendered to their bedroom and got down to their skivvies and started to kiss each other all over. Stiles eventually grew tired and fell asleep and Derek chuckled when Stiles began to snore after snoozing off, but quickly joined him into the sweet allure of sleep and entered into another slumber.

00000

Alyssa walked up to the doors of the veterinarian's front entrance. She had spent the entire night driving back to the actual town of Beacon Hills from her outskirts-located cabin. She was groggy and tired but wasn't really concerned for her own self. She wanted to find a way to help out the woman who had been bitten that was in her cabin and also find out a way to help out with the Wendigo situation in Beacon Hills, and also ask Dr. Deaton about Gerard Argent thinking he was definitely up to something for returning for his daughter's funeral.

She entered the office as it was past the opening hour and quickly went directly to the back. Dr. Deaton at first wasn't looking up at her so he started to tell whoever it was to wait out in the lobby with their animal and that we would be their soon, but stopped when he looked up and saw Alyssa standing in front of him.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here?" He asked her before rushing up to and hugging her. "I'm here to talk. I need some help from my fairy godfather." She joked out to the man. "Uncle Alan, I just wanted to see if there was a cure to stop a human from being turned by a Wendigo after being attacked by one and not dying from their wounds." She told her uncle with curiosity present in her voice.

Dr. Deaton smirked at the joke she had started with, but grew concerned for whoever had been attacked by the end of her statement. "Well like a werewolf, the legend is that if you kill whoever bit you then you can possibly be cured, but every case in the werewolf realm has never worked and the werewolf either stayed a wolf or if his desire to live with the fact was so low he would just soon waste away and die." He told her hoping to answer her questions.

The Deaton-Morrell family bloodline carried out a line of fairies and fairy powers that made them very knowledgeable about other supernatural creatures such as werewolves and Wendigos. Alyssa had carried on the gene, but hadn't yet mastered it so she used help from her uncle, Alan Deaton, the employer of Scott McCall.

"Well, you see the boy you were telling me about, Scott McCall, his mother's been bitten by the Wendigo that was terrorizing the town. I'm afraid she might die or become a Wendigo herself. I don't want her to do either so I came to you. But it looks like there is no cure so I guess the McCalls will just have to deal with another creature in their family." Alyssa explained to him saddened she couldn't help the woman.

"There is no way to cure her from turning, at least not to my knowledge. Unless…" Deaton started to trail off causing Alyssa's brows to furrow up in confusion. "Unless what?" She asked him. He began to play through the events of the Alpha attack in his head.

"Unless we can give her the blood of an immune person before she turns." Deaton continued. "Immune person? Who the hell has an immunity for something like this that anyone would even know about?" Alyssa asked her uncle. "Her name is Lydia, Lydia Martin, and she may be Melissa McCall's only hope for staying a human and having a normal life."

00000

Allison had decided to do some snooping around and quickly discovered some troubling things inside of her grandfather's room. She found a dagger with the words 'born to hunt' engraved on the blade, a picture of her mother with the initials VA, WD on the back which she suspected stood for Victoria Argent, Wendigo'. She also found several of the pills he was dependent on for heard footsteps coming from downstairs so she quickly put everything back and hurried into her room. Gerard didn't seem to notice anything had gone wrong when he collected whatever it was he needed and left down the stairs calling bye to her from her open door. Allison relaxed and headed back to the room where the picture and the dagger were gone. She then realized what he came for. He wanted the dagger. He was going to kill her mother.

00000

Scott woke up after not receiving any sleep last night. He was too upset and worried over his mom's disappearance. She would never abandon him he was the thing that mattered most to her so she had to have been taken from him. He didn't know why anyone would want to kidnap his mom, she was just a nice and caring nurse at the hospital. She didn't know anything about her son's werewolf status or anything else of that nature. But his gut told him it had something to do with the quickly heard a stirring downstairs with his impressive hearing abilities and rushed downstairs where he found a handsome, British stranger standing next to his previously missing mother. "Mom, you're okay! I was so worried about you." He shouted before rushing to and hugging her and holding his mom tightly in his arms.

"Scott, I have some news for you." She told him and motioned for him to sit down. Whatever she had to tell him wouldn't be good and he knew it.

00000

Gerard picked up the dagger and wiped the blade with his red handkerchief one last time. He was watching Victoria from a distance in the woods behind a tree. If he was to kill her, the time was now. He lunged out with the knife in hand and ran to the woman. Victoria screamed and the fight was on.

Derek and Stiles woke up after hearing a struggle outside. Victoria had come looking for them for help. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she wanted to try to see if Derek could teach her to learn and control the raging demon from within her like he did to the werewolves he taught. But everything was going south when the woman started screaming for help when the father-in-law she had grown to accept began to rush at her with a knife.

Stiles was surprised when Derek ran out of the door with no warning and quickly rushed after him. What he saw was displeasing to say the least. Victoria pleaded for her life at the bottom of Gerard who was on top of her chest, overpowering the petite woman with his dagger in hand. She screamed to the top of her lungs saying she would get help that she could learn to control it, but he wasn't hearing her.

He coldly took the dagger and stabbed it straight through her heart emotionlessly looking at the poor woman's dying gasps and tears. She would never get to see her husband or daughter or any of her family ever again. She couldn't even say goodbye to them before she would willingly die if unable to control it. She would always be robbed of the chance to say goodbye and by her own father-in-law, her stopped when he realized that the woman was already done for and quickly backed to Stiles and held him in his arms. "Now, you've got a new enemy to look out for, Hale. Me." Gerard stated matter-of-factly before releasing the dagger from Victoria's body and wiping the blood of the blade with his handkerchief. "Watch your back wolf." He stated before slipping away into the woods and leaving Stiles and Derek mouths gaping from shock by the Hale home with a dead body to explain to the pack and the fact that even though the Wendigo would be gone soon after Victoria's body burned their problems were just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6: It Ends Tonight

A/N: I decided I would hurry up and get this chapter done before classes started back for me. Sorry if the updates don't become more like the two-three day waiting period I usually have. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Song is by The All-American Rejects.

CHAPTER SIX: IT ENDS TONIGHT

Stiles and Derek continued to both look down at Victoria's dead and wounded body with shock that someone in her own family whether they were actually blood related or not could do that to her with so little or no remorse. Allison was so torn up about what would eventually have had to been done that it nearly killed her. To see Gerard so coldly stab and kill his own daughter-in-law obviously meant he had to be evil in some part of his core and subconscious mind. That scared both of the boys looking in shock at the dead body littered on the ground like a piece of trash, as Gerard had left her.

Stiles realized he would have to break the bad news to everyone and Allison. It didn't sit well with him at all. He was tired of all the hardships and heartbreak he and the rest of the pack were being forced to face all the time. Beacon Hills had some sort of curse upon it that forced the teenage inhabitants to face horror, death, and bloodshed like they should be facing exams in school.

He got out his phone and sent out a mass message out to Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson hoping they would all arrive soon as Derek went out to gather firewood for the disgusting thing they would have to do next.

00000

Allison was rattled and shaking knowing her father wouldn't believe her if she told him what was happening. She didn't know why though. If you're a werewolf hunter, why couldn't you believe in something else that's supernatural and potentially evil in nature? That didn't make sense to her in any of the science fiction television shows she watched. Whenever things like vampires or werewolves existed and something new came up, most of the characters would just call the person crazy even if they knew about the aforementioned creatures. It was all stupid to her.

She snapped herself back to reality upon hearing Gerard shut the door and walk up the stairs. She stared at him until he closed his door and noticed a little bit of blood on the blade of his dagger that his handkerchief had missed unbeknownst to Gerard. She then realized someone had been gravely injured whether it was her mother or not.

Then she received the message from Stiles that read:

**Got bad news. Meet me at Derek's house. We've got a problem.**

It was so vague in words, but somehow Allison just knew what had happened. She knew her mother was dead and that they needed help to burn the body and break the news to everyone. She just wanted to stay and break and cry, but she knew everyone else needed support to. She would be strong for her friends (her new family) no matter what.

00000

Lydia had mysteriously received the text soon after Allison did and was preparing herself to leave, but was surprised to meet Alyssa and Dr. Deaton outside her door as if they had been preparing themselves to knock. "Can I help you, Dr. Deaton?" She asked him a little confused as to why he was on her doorstep.

"Lydia, we think you might have a way to stop a disease from spreading in a woman who has been cursed with one. We need you to give us a sample of your blood." Alyssa came right out with it ignoring the shocked looks Lydia gave them."Sorry, my niece can come off a bit abrasive at times. Melissa McCall might be getting a curse like the werewolf curse and we think your blood might cure her. Would you mind for us to have a small bit of it so we can help her?" Dr. Deaton tried to explain to the young girl.

She seemed a little offended at first, but then relented this emotion. "Melissa McCall? You mean, Scott's mom, she could becoming a werewolf?""Something like that.""Well I guess I could try to help." Lydia told him offering up her arm for a needle or whatever he would use to get her blood. Dr. Deaton pulled out an injector and dug it into her skin and drew a small amount of blood to fill the vile before thanking her again and Alyssa doing the same before they left the scene in an awkward fashion.

"Well take my blood and leave. At least they didn't ask for a threesome." Lydia joked to herself before going back to the sidewalk near her house. Not having a car was a pain in her ass.

00000

Jackson also got the text a little bit after the two girls and quickly sped up to Derek's home and arrived there before everyone else. Derek and Stiles were outside prepping up a fire that soon turned into a blaze. He walked up to them and asked, "What's up?" not ready to get the answer quite yet.

00000

Scott was about to sit down and start speaking with Nathan and his mom when his phone buzzed off. "Oh no! Mom, I gotta go! Stiles needs my help with something! We'll talk later, 'kay. I love you." He rushed over before giving her a kiss and walking out the front door and speeding away on his bike.

"Well, that went well." She joked to Nathan. "Well, there's always tomorrow you can tell him." Nathan responded knowing that the possibilities of a tomorrow in a place like Beacon Hills where the streets were practically oozing blood and death was a bit of an overstatement.

"I guess you're right. Well, I'm tired. You can stay on the couch, we don't really have a guest room at the moment." Melissa told him. "That's fine. I'll be fine down here." Nathan told her before lying down on the couch and closing his eyes.

00000

Scott arrived last out of the pack as usual and everyone was waiting to hear the news except for Jackson who had been let in on their secret due to a nervous Stiles."Well now that Scott's here, I guess we could tell you what's going on." Derek said.

"Please do that." Lydia responded wanting to know what the big deal was. She was still concerned about getting vengeance on the Wendigo that had put suspicion on her while she was still in a coma.

"Well, we've got good news and bad news." Stiles called out.

"The good news is that my mom, the Wendigo, is dead. The bad news is that my grandfather did it." Allison said shocking everyone especially Stiles, Derek, and Jackson.

"How did you know that?" Stiles questioned.

"Women's intuition." Allison told him half-joking, half-serious."Well, Allison's right, the Wendigo will be gone when we cremate Victoria's remains, but Gerard has now identified himself as a villain to both me and Stiles." Derek told them resulting in shocked looks from Lydia, Scott, and Jackson but not from Allison. She hadn't trusted her grandfather from the moment he returned to Beacon Hills for Kate's funeral.

"So what are we going to do about it?" She asked.

00000

Gerard looked down at the dagger he had just plunged into Victoria moments ago. "Well, it ended tonight. Bye, bye Wendigo. Hello, Gerard and his clan. Beacon Hills has a new enemy." He said to himself with a sickening pleasure tone in his voice. The town did have a new enemy, and at the moment no one could stop him.


	7. Chapter 7: Dance in the Dark

A/N: So pumped for tonight's season finale. Also would like to thank for the new follows and reviews and favorites. You guys are amazing. Sorry for the late update as I've been flooded with schoolwork. Yeah, anyways here's chapter seven! Hope you enjoy it. Song if by Lady Gaga. And reviews are welcome as well as any ideas for a story you'd like to see or something you'd like to see in any of my current ones. Also, if you read after watching the finale, I'd like to know your thoughts about it too if you like discussing the show like I do. :)

CHAPTER SEVEN: DANCE IN THE DARK

"We're going to find out how to stop him without having deal with his baby wolves or hunters or whatever it is he's trying to use against us." Stiles explained to his friends but especially to Allison. They had grown closer after he and Derek got together and the death of Peter Hale. He wanted to comfort in her time of need as he and Derek were the only ones in the pack with any experience of loss and losing a mother specifically.

She welcomed the gesture and plan whole-heartedly. After hearing of how cruel and cold her grandfather was to her mother, she wanted him dead and she was going to get her wish one way or another.

00000

Alyssa and Dr. Deaton had sped over to the McCall home hoping and praying that Melissa would be home and it wouldn't be too late to try and cure her. When they got there, Alyssa was surprised and pleased to see that her young werewolf protégé had actually followed through with protecting their new acquaintance. She had been teaching him quite well apparently.

"Nathan, where's Melissa?" She shouted in a medium volume to him to wake him up and attempt to find the woman who was possibly becoming a Wendigo.

"She's upstairs sleeping. Did you get whatever it is you need to help her?" Nathan asked in a groggy voice due to his just waking up from a deep slumber."I'll go get her! She knows me, she'll come down for me, I hope." Dr. Deaton called to them as he ran up the stairs to get to Melissa's bedroom and hopefully save her normal life. A few minutes later both he and Melissa were rushing down the stairs.

"What's this all about, Doc Deaton?" Melissa questioned.

"We've got to try and help you. You're becoming a Wendigo, or at least we think you are. Victoria bit you and you didn't die so you have to be turning. Do you feel any different in anything at all?" He asked her.

"Well of course I feel the pain, but as far as changing into something like that creature, I don't think so. But I haven't felt natural or normal lately." Melissa answered realizing she most likely was turning into a Wendigo by the final words in her sentence.

"We need to inject it, now!" Alyssa called to them. She and Nathan walked over with the syringe filled with the immune teen's blood. Melissa looked shocked and then scared. "Whose blood is that?""It's Lydia Martin's. She survived an attack from an Alpha werewolf. One much stronger than Nathan. Her blood was immune to turning and she also couldn't die from the bite, she is your best shot at staying human." Dr. Deaton explained to the confused lady.

She took in the response and realized it was her only option. "All right, give it to me."

00000

Gerard and his other hunters, Ashley, Maya, Damian, and Nikolai gathered around the small cabin he had built in the middle of the woods far away from the Hale property. He also had three wolves he was secretly controlling unbeknownst to everyone but his hunting pack. Their names were Megan, Alexander, and Zach. Alexander and Zach were trained to be Betas while Megan was always sort of a lone wolf, an Omega.

Gerard welcomed her with open arms and she took him in as her first ever Alpha. Alexander and Zach immediately took to each other, but Megan didn't receive the other two wolves that well. She was used to being alone, she didn't exactly want their company. She didn't need Betas, she needed and found an Alpha be it a wolf or not.

It was a creepy and crazy predicament. A werewolf hunter and his hunting pack taking in three werewolves of their own. The universe was definitely going to be rooting against them, but Gerard didn't care. "All right, we're here to discuss our next plan of action." He began the meeting with all eyes quickly turning and focusing on him. He was clearly the leader of the group.

He explained his plan: to kidnap either Melissa or Sheriff Stilinski, use a werewolf to draw out Scott, Derek, and Jackson, try to bring Allison to their side, and use Lydia's blood to harness a way to kill a werewolf in an extremely brutal fashion. If she was immune, it would either cure the already-turned werewolf or completely dissolve their immune systems and basically result in their painful and bloody deaths.

Megan already had a plan of action in motion however and Gerard just didn't know about it. She told him she was an Omega, but that didn't mean she was the Alpha of her pack of other Omegas and they were tired of being at the bottom of the food chain. She and her followers: Andrea, Caroline, Jack, and Theo were going to rise up to the ranks of the Alphas and they would start by overthrowing the most feared werewolf hunter in the system: Gerard Argent and taking out the other supernatural problems in Beacon Hills along the way.

00000

Lydia continued to walk towards the woods that would lead her to the Hale property. She knew she would have explaining to do, but she would probably chalk it up to an unexpected doctor's house call with his niece and gloss over a cynical joke to hide her discontent with the event. She had become really good at hiding her true emotions behind her mean girl façade. It had made her the most popular girl at Beacon Hills High so she wasn't complaining.

Finally entering the path that would lead to Derek's home, she started to get the feeling that someone was watching her. Ever since Peter had attacked her, she had grown keen catlike self-defense feelings and reflexes. She wasn't going to be weak like she had been then. She would fight back no matter what this time.

However her little dance in the dark to meet up with her friends would become a fight to the death battle with a group of four angry and power-hungry Omega wolves out for blood all under Megan's leadership. Lydia felt a slash tear through her jacket and rip down her back. She let out a loud scream which was sure to signal the pack from her location as their blade-like claws began tearing new layers into her skin. She couldn't feel anything after a while and it all went blank. The four wolves left behind evidence she was there, her purse and her cell phone and carried her body away taking it to their makeshift abandoned shed of operations. Megan would know what to do next, and Gerard wouldn't see it coming. The blood of an immune wouldn't kill a werewolf, it would kill another human. It was too strong for their normal bodily functions and it would be like a human overdosing on drugs. Lydia's blood was the perfect mix to kill someone like Gerard Argent. And Megan Garrison, the once lonely and ignored Omega werewolf would become the feared one.

She would become the one no one would mess with. She would be the all powerful she-wolf that not even the world's best hunter could stop. She would be the queen of deceit and then take down the Alpha of Beacon Hills, Derek Hale would go done soon as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Monster

A/N: Thanks for the new reviews and follows as usual. Loved the season finale and am really excited for season three! PLL is ending soon as well so fanfics will hold me over until TVD starts in October. Sucks we have to wait until next year for more Teen Wolf, but at least they'll be twice as much! Here's chapter eight! Song is by Paramore, which is one of my favorite bands ever.

CHAPTER EIGHT: MONSTER

Lydia awake several hours later in a daze. She didn't know what had happened, who had attacked her, or where she was now. All she remembered was entering the woods and then everything else was blacked out of her memory. She looked around her in peril and horror as she saw limbs of discarded bodies thrown out under the basement of some small shack which she assumed was in the middle of nowhere due to the carelessness of hiding the bodies.

Someone was coming down the stairs, and they were bringing someone else with her."Hello, who's there? What am I doing here?" She called out absent-mindedly. She knew they wouldn't tell her or at least the not the full truth of course.

"You're here with us in our Home now. This is a new friend. His name's Isaac Lahey. Keep him company!" The Omega Wolf called to Lydia before exiting swiftly through the doors and leaving her with a cowering boy from her school. A lacrosse player named Isaac.

"Isaac, welcome to the dark side of Beacon Hills. I'm Lydia Martin." She introduced herself. She did always love to be social even in times of desperation and terrible circumstances. She needed someone to talk to and he was the only around to experience this terrible situation with her. At least she know had someone.

00000

Gerard looked down at Megan with a gleaming in his eyes. She took it as a good sign that her plans where working and possibly even coming to fruition. "So you'll be at the ceremony we've planned for you tonight, right?" She asked him trying to keep a girlish innocence in her voice.

"Of course I will, Megan. I've always liked you the best, but don't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." He chuckled back to her. She smiled and looked at him with honesty and sincerity in her eyes knowing that the ceremony would actually bring upon the death of the old pack leader, and the beginning of a new one.

00000

Melissa felt the pricking of a needle in her veins and winced slightly. She was a nurse, but she herself still hated needles with a passion. She felt an immediate change in her body upon the blood entering and coursing through her veins. "Oh my, God! I feel better already. Does this mean it worked?" She called out in joy.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet. We won't be able to until the full moon, but that's a good sign." Dr. Deaton told her with a smile. Alyssa looked at her happy she was able to do all she could for the woman who has attacked by the Wendigo. It was hard to believe that in just a few weeks the Wendigo would be the least of their threats and that the new Pack of Problems was coming to take down Beacon Hills and Derek's pack once and for all.

00000

The pack meeting had broken and Scott was taking Allison home when he noticed tears streaming down her face from her eyes. He stopped the car on the side of the road which caused Allison to look over at him with her brows furrowed in confusion. He started wiping her tears and put their foreheads together unifying them together.

"I know this is a shitty time for you, and everything is just getting worse, but I promise I won't let anything else happen to you or your father. I love you so much, Allison." He told her with an assuring tone of voice. She melted away all the sadness hearing how much he loved her and locked their lips together in a passionate, heart-skipping kiss.

"I know you won't let anything happen to us. I love you Scott." She told him and a smile beamed across her lips. She felt safe again, and Scott was the one and only reason.

00000

Jackson decided he needed to open up to someone and since Lydia was M.I.A. during the pack meeting, he needed to speak to his best friend who was still in the dark about the werewolves and other supernatural creatures and occurrences in Beacon Hills. He had asked Derek who gave him permission to enlighten his best friend and ask him to join their pack if he needed.

He was practicing on what to say when he noticed a pair of glowing eyes coming from the woods and decided to act on his wolf instincts and follow. He didn't need to see what he saw next at all.

00000

Stiles and Derek were once again left alone at the renovated Hale estate where the murder of Victoria Argent had just occurred a few hours ago. Stiles needed to just to snuggle into Derek and feel warm. Derek also felt the need to be close to Stiles.

"Derek, I know we've been regularly going at it since we've become solid as a couple and all, but tonight I really just need to-" Stiles began before being cut off by a kiss from his boyfriend.

"I agree. We need to just lay with each other and feel warm and safe tonight." Derek finished his boyfriend's thought for him. Stiles smiled and nodded his head in agreement and they settled into each other's bodies and drifted off into sleep holding each other with their limbs intertwined together. They let out little moans of each other's names from their dreams and pulled each other even closer within ten minutes of sleeping.

00000

Jackson had followed the other wolf stealthily and gracefully and realized that they were part of the new wolf pack Derek had been speaking of during the meeting. He heard one of them get called Zach and the other by Alexander. The female who was obviously the leader as her domineering stance on them grew when they called her by her name: arrived soon and his face contorted in worry upon seeing the wolves as the only ones there. He expected so see all of the hunters in their hunting pack, but having only werewolves there was scary for the experienced hunter. He was never alone when fighting and with two outnumbering him it was a scary place to be.

"Megan, what's going on? Where are the rest of the hunters?" Gerard questioned who he considered his progeny. She just looked at him with her true colors shining through her hate and disgust for him ever present in her eyes. She coldly stated: "They're not saving you this time, you coward."Gerard attempted to run, but was stopped cold in his tracks by Zach, who led him closer to Alexander and the two moved him closer to Megan who was holding a cup of something red like wine or fruit punch. Jackson, who was still watching in the bushes, quickly came to the realization that is was blood.

"With this blood, you'll never survive! I will become the new pack leader under your will and testament. You're not needed anymore, Gerard. Sorry for your luck." She teased with him one last time before forcing the entire cup of Lydia's blood down his throat. The legend was right: immune blood could be too much for a human to intake in large doses.

Gerard's body started convulsing and spewing blood out everywhere. It was something out of a horror movie. Zach and Alexander looked kind of scared and worried about their once praised leader, but Megan just looked happy and giggly at the sight. Gerard's limp body rested a few seconds later blood pouring out of his ears, eyes, and nose littering the ground in hunter's blood.

Megan told them to get rid of it, and feed the hostages. Jackson didn't know who the hostages were, but he had to get out without being detected and tell the others what had happened. He began to run when a twig alerted Megan of the intrusion and she ran off into the woods. The Omega Monster and the new Beta were now entering a race of life and death and both were unsure just what the outcome might be.


	9. Chapter 9: Torn

A/N: Sorry for these spontaneous updates. Been flooded with work from school. Hope you're still enjoying this story though however. Anyways, thanks for new reviews and other alerts, etc. You guys know the drill. I always have to say thanks because I really do appreciate everything. Here's chapter nine named after the song by Natalie Imbruglia.

CHAPTER NINE: TORN

Jackson was running faster than he had ever ran before in his entire life either as a human or a werewolf. He wasn't going to let that other wolf catch him. He was a Beta, she was an Omega. There was no way he could let her beat him. He was stronger than her.

He didn't even care to think of himself at the fact that she had pretty much become the pseudo-Alpha of the hunting council group. That was irrelevant to him, he just needed to escape her pursuit and make it anywhere else that had people where he could be safe.

After a few minutes of chasing after the wolf, Megan had finally had enough and shifted back into her human form. She was cursing at the wind and spitting into the dirt she was so angry she had allowed herself to lose the Beta wolf. She wouldn't do it again if he came back. She shifted back into her wolf form and ran back towards her minions and Gerard's dead body. Now the real work began: informing the hunters of the death and becoming the new leader. She would have to rise up to the challenge now.

00000

Jackson stopped outside Lydia's house. He didn't know where else to go. He didn't feel safe with his adoptive parents, he just didn't for some reason. He didn't want to go back to Derek's home and interrupt the grope fest that was most likely going on in there between Derek and Stiles. He didn't go to Scott or Allison for the exact same reason and because he really couldn't handle an emotional Allison breakdown at the moment. He just couldn't.

He knocked on the door and was surprised to see Mrs. Martin at the door instead of Lydia. Her mother never answered their door after the divorce. She was always afraid it would be her ex-husband and she would strangle him with her bare hands. So to say the least, it shocked Jackson.

"Hello, Mrs. Martin. Is Lydia home?" Jackson began hoping she was or else he would have no one to talk to about the situation as he still hadn't opened up to Danny about the town's werewolf situation.

"No, she isn't. I thought she was out with you and your friends. She hasn't come home all night. Should I be worried?" Mrs. Martin questioned the young man while secretly eyeing down his tattered clothes in admiration of the young, athletic body before her.

The only reason Jackson knew this was because of the small hints of arousal coming off of the older woman. She enjoyed Lydia's relationship with Jackson if only just for catching Jackson in his skivvies in their mornings after. It kind of sickened him in a way, but he had bigger problems to worry about no pun intended.

"No. She must've went home with Allison after we went bowling. I'm sorry I worried you. Goodnight, Mrs. Martin." Jackson told her before running away from the house before listening to her response. Now he would have to talk to someone else because something was definitely wrong with Lydia. She didn't show up to the meeting and she wasn't at home. Something bad was going on, and he was pretty sure that the Omega wolf he had encountered had something to do with it.

00000

Alyssa looked up at Melissa with a gleaming in her eyes."I think you're going to be okay." She said still gleaming but now with a bright smile forming across her lips. She seemed to be happy her first fairy and magic exploit had seemingly worked. It was going to be a joyous occasion to celebrate with her uncle after they left.

"I hope so. I'll call you guys in the morning to tell you if anything's gotten better or worse or even stayed the same. I'm sure you'll need to know, right?" Melissa responded.

"Yes, we will." Dr. Deaton told her before smiling back and motioning Alyssa towards the door. "Bye, Melissa. Bye, Nathan. Have a goodnight." The two then exited and left Melissa and Nathan alone in the house together again.

"So, I guess that's a good thing! You're okay." Nathan said with a smile forming causing Melissa to smile back.

"Yeah, it is. Anyways, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She told him before rushing back up the stairs and into her bedroom and throwing herself onto the bed and rushing into a deep sleep. She needed the small escape from the world and sleep was going to bring it.

Nathan read from a spell book that Alyssa had given him for a while before deciding he should get some rest too. He quickly laid to down into his impromptu sofa bed and started to rest his eyes as Scott ran in through the front door.

"Goodnight, Scott." He called from the couch.

"Night, Nathan, see you tomorrow." Scott called back before rushing up the stairs and doing exactly the same thing as his mother. He really was in many ways, a momma's boy.

00000

Isaac looked around for a little while before deciding to respond to Lydia's welcome comment. "What do you mean the dark side of Beacon Hills?".

"Well, I mean the side that has werewolves, hunters, and probably several other supernatural creatures that I don't even know about!" Lydia spouted out without thinking about what she was saying. "Please, don't tell anyone about what I just said.".

"I'll just try to forget it myself." Isaac commented back with his entire demeanor changing from confused to depressed within seconds.

"Hey, I'm sorry we're both stuck here. We might as well make the best of it though, right?" Lydia asked him hoping to try and be able to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Isaac told her, voice still ever present with depression.

Lydia decided she could do one thing to distract him. She moved over in their underground basement cage and sat down right next to him. She then interlocked their fingers together. "It's going to be okay, Isaac. I promise you." She told him holding their hands together as she saw the nervous boy calm down and just flush into her right side. She had successfully calmed him down and he had fallen asleep. Now she had no one to talk to.

"Great, it's just like it was thirty minutes ago." Lydia called out into the air before resuming her staring at the ground without anything else she could do.

00000

Stiles and Derek had been sleeping soundly until Jackson arrived at their door deciding he would rather be there than deal with an emotional Allison or possibly emotional Scott as well.

"Great. What now?" Stiles asked sarcastically knowing some new crisis had to be up."I'll go get it." Derek told him empathetically before leaving the bed and smelling the small sting of arousal exit Stiles from the sight of seeing his werewolf boyfriend's half-naked body. "Please, stop that. I don't need a boner when answering my front door." He joked to his boyfriend before closing the door.

He walked up to the front door and opened it expecting Scott or Allison. "Jackson? What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen with Allison?" He asked the teen.

"No! Lydia's missing!" He cried knew know that Gerard had a plan and Lydia Martin was the first to be involved. What he didn't know was that Megan Garrison was the real villain and that Isaac and Lydia were running out of time.


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I have been swamped with a lot of stuff that I don't feel the need to go into just right now. Anyways, I am so sorry for lack of posts. I'm going to try and go back to my weekly-update schedule so just please bare with me.

CHAPTER TEN: PROMISES

Isaac continued to sleep as Lydia continued to stare at the ground with nothing else she could do. She had always sort of had a thing for handcuffs that she definitely was losing after this experience in life. She was bored beyond belief and for the first time in her entire life was wishing that pesky, talkative kid Stiles Stilinski was there to keep her company. She wouldn't be bored with him there, that was for sure.

As the hours continued to pass, Lydia finally let herself fall into a deep sleep and when she awoke, Isaac was just staring at her."Hey, you woke up. What's going on?" Lydia asked him groggily.

"Oh, not much. Being kidnapped and all." Isaac responded sarcastically.

"I see you do have a sense of humor. You didn't portray it so much yesterday." Lydia joked with the new kid in town.

"Sorry about my awkwardness. Wasn't exactly in the best of spirits for obvious reasons." He joked back.

"Understandable." Lydia told him with a smile on her face.

The two had a sort of chemistry together. It was sort of electrifying to Lydia to meet someone like that even if it was in a torture dungeon.

00000

Stiles and Derek let Jackson in and the trio began to map out where Lydia could possibly be. Gerard was still alive in their minds so they had been wondering if he was ballsy enough to store her somewhere on the Argent property. If he could kill his own daughter-in-law, he could do anything.

They contacted Scott and Allison and put them on the lookout for any signs of Lydia and soon learned that a new teenager in town, Isaac Lahey, had gone missing as well and wondered if the two missing teens were anyhow related to each other or Gerard.

They found that Gerard had been keeping tabs on Lydia for weeks as found on his supposedly secret webpage he had been updating for only himself and his hunters that Stiles was able to hack into.

Apparently, Lydia was connected to Peter Hale's death by her blood and how she was supposedly immune to the werewolf virus, making her valuable to both werewolves and werewolf hunters. It was all like something out of a Friday night, made-for-Syfy movie and none of the three were enjoying any of it.

Stiles called Scott and Allison and told them to try and find out as much about Isaac as they could while they researched Lydia and Gerard's connection to each other. They agreed, and soon they would meet up to concoct a plan of action to find their missing pack member.

00000

Megan, Zach, and Alexander had finished cleaning up the body of Gerard and had checked in on their two prisoners. Their plans were coming to fruition as the new full moon was approaching. Soon, a new victim would be taken as part of their plans. Someone was close to the pack was their next target, Danny Mahealani, was next.

00000

Alyssa and Dr. Deaton had returned to see Melissa and Nathan at the McCall home the next day to check up on her.

"I'm doing fine, Dr. Deaton." Melissa told the curious veterinarian and his niece hoping to convince them to stop treating her like a rebellious teenage girl and like the grown woman that she was."Nothing has happened and I've been here the entire time." Nathan reassured the pair and they soon said their goodbyes before returning to Dr. Deaton's office and leaving Melissa and Nathan alone again.

Their sexual tension had been growing for a while, and Melissa couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to jump Nathan's bones so badly that she could barely contain it inside herself anymore. Nathan seemed oblivious to this as Melissa pressed her lips against his as Alyssa exited the door watching through the window with a smirk on her face. Interesting things were happening in Beacon Hills.

00000

Isaac and Lydia continued to make small talk to calm each other down and try and not worry about their seemingly impending doom. The two had been so worried before, now they were just happy to be in each other's presence.

"So, I promise you, we're going to make it out of here." Isaac told her after there was a small silence between them.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm not sure if you can actually promise that just by yourself. We'll need help." Lydia tried to remain a realist during her capture.

"I promise you, Lydia Martin, I am going to make sure we survive. We'll get through this together." Isaac assured her in a pleasing tone of voice. Lydia started to believe him which was soon to become a bad idea as Isaac was lifted from their chambers by one of the wolves and Lydia could her him screaming and see blood spurting down the chamber entrance where the holes were in the door.

"Isaac!" Those were her only words as Megan entered into their torture chamber and gave her greetings with a comforting message of how she was going to die soon and they were taking all of her blood with them. Lydia soon felt a sharp pain in her side before her eyes started to fade to black. In a blur, everything was changed and she could feel herself slipping away.


	11. Chapter 11: Criminal

A/N: So I guess I'm getting back on track of weekly updates. So that's good forgot to put song info in last author's note so last chapter's song was "Promises" by Nero. This chapter's song is "Criminal" by Britney Spears and also I would count "Criminal" by Alexz Johnson since I enjoy both of them. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: CRIMINAL

Isaac stumbled away from the man holding the knife that had been plunged into his side which had caused the blood to run down his side into the chamber with Lydia and Megan. He could feel himself breaking and the man (Zach) was following him so he knew he had to run and get help for himself and Lydia or they would both perish there.

It took him a few moments, but he managed to start to outrun Zach and flee into the woods and take cover. Zach had lost one of their hostages and knew Megan would be upset but had probably already killed the strawberry blonde girl so he figured she'd be in a good-enough mood to not kill him as she still needed him for the time being at least.

Isaac used all his remaining strength to run out of the woods onto a road where he saw a partway dilapidated home with a newly put down mailbox with 'HALE' on the side. He had made it to safety and Lydia was going to be safe. But before he could make it the entrance of the home, he collapsed and began to bleed out. He needed medical attention soon or he was a goner as was Lydia.

Back at the camp where Megan had began to keep human captives, Lydia was also fighting for her life after being stabbed with a large dagger, the same one Gerard had used to slay Victoria. Lydia was barely clinging to life and Megan was enjoying the hunt. Lydia was now the Omega, and Megan the Alpha. The tables had truly been turned.

00000

Melissa had found herself broken away from along with the kiss she had planted on Nathan's lips in an impromptu fashion. She was confused as to why he broke away from the invitation she thought he had been waiting for.

"What's wrong?" She asked the British man next to her.

"Melissa, I'm just here to help you. I can't do anything of that sort. Besides I'm gay." Nathan filled her in.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize. For a gay man, you have a very hetero personality." She ended her slight rant with a joke hoping to lighten the mood in the room.

"It's okay. I've been told so before." Nathan admitted to his new friend."We can still be friends, though, right?" Melissa questioned the younger man in front of her.

"Definitely friends." He answered her with a pleased tone. He had made another friend in Beacon Hills. He and Alyssa were doing okay if he said so himself.

00000

Alyssa and Dr. Deaton had arrived back at the veterinarian office where the Doctor had began to throw himself into research on Gerard Argent and his family's lineage while Alyssa was piecing together what most likely happened next between Melissa and Nathan when he revealed his sexuality to the older woman. It would've certainly been amusing to view in her opinion.

"So, Uncle Alan, what are we going to do about the Argent problem?" Alyssa finally broke from her train of thought hoping to convince her uncle to do the same from his research.

"I don't know yet, Alyssa. We've got to know thy enemy before we can defeat them." He reminded his young niece hoping to continue to teach her the fundamentals of being a faerie counterpart. Their family lineage was certainly an interesting one as well.

00000

Derek had heard someone in the front yard and warned Stiles and Jackson about it. He went to go check it out and found a bleeding teenager in a lacrosse uniform near the front door to the home. He rushed the young teen inside.

"Stiles! Jackson! I found the person! I'm gonna need some help here!" He shouted to the teens to make sure they were no longer afraid and could help him now.

"Oh my God, Jackson, it's that new kid Isaac Lahey. What is wrong with him?" Stiles questioned aloud.

"He's been stabbed. The cut is pretty deep, I don't know if he's going to make it." Derek answered.

"But we can't just let him die." Jackson shouted.

"Well, there is one solution to this problem." Stiles decided to point out to the two wolves. If Isaac was going to die, they would have to turn him to save his life.

"Fine, but I sure hope he's not going to be a mistake." Derek relented before flashing his eyes into the Alpha red and biting the young man beneath him as Isaac began to spring back into life upon receiving the bite.

00000

Lydia and Megan's struggle was still on-going when Zach returned and shouted the bad news to his leader causing her to jump up from the chamber entrance and attack her protégé before realizing her error as Lydia was able to crawl up to the surface and began to run following clues Isaac had left behind for her.

Megan was much harder to break from than Zach however and Lydia was sure she was going to die in the woods of Beacon Hills when all of a sudden she saw a wolf and human hybrid-like creature attack Megan. She also saw Allison close by and ran to her friend gripping her side trying to stop the bleeding.

"Lydia!" Allison called out as her friend collapsed into the dirt as a pool of blood began to circle around her.

Scott quickly made work of Megan and knocked her into the ground as she retreated back to her camp which was still unknown to Scott and Allison as he rushed over to find out Lydia's status of injury.

"What are we going to do with her?" Scott asked his girlfriend.

"We have to get her to Derek! Now!" She responded as the two rushed towards the Hale home with Lydia in Scott's arms, barely clinging to consciousness.

When they opened the door, Isaac jumped up with a pair of purple eyes from being turned into a new Beta.

"Lydia! Is she okay?" He questioned causing the other three men in the room to turn and see the girl bleeding out in Scott's arms with his eyes glowing that Amber color probably from reacting to the new Beta's position.

"Derek, you have to save her too! She can't die!" Stiles called out upon seeing the large amount of blood Lydia's body was losing.

"Please, do it, Derek!" Jackson cried out soon after.

"Fine, Scott hand me the girl." Derek commanded before biting into her side as he had done with Isaac. Lydia however didn't immediately rush back to life nor show signs of breathing."She's probably dead." Derek informed them as they all looked on in despair. Had they really lost one of their own?


End file.
